1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed-wiring board. Particularly, it relates to a printed-wiring board having pad portions or land portions for mounting an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of connectors, etc. are mounted on a printed-wiring board built in an electronic apparatus. For example, in an electronic apparatus equipped with a memory connector, an external connection connector, etc., a user makes connection/disconnection of such connectors frequently for use of the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, damage of the connectors or damage of the printed-wiring board may be caused by a factor such as external pressure applied on the connectors on the basis of connection/disconnection of the connectors.
In a connector mounting structure for mounting an external interface connector such as a DC-IN connector on a printed-wiring board, soldering lands for fixing leads of the connector has been heretofore used for fixation of the connector. This connector mounting structure however has low tolerance to twisting stress.
As measures to solve this problem, there have been proposed a connector fixing structure, a printed-wiring board and a connector fixing method which are used in a connector mounting structure for mounting an external interface connector on fixation lands of a printed-wiring board by soldering and in which the problem of the fixation lands peeled by twisting force applied on terminals of the connector is solved in spite of an inexpensive and simple structure without use of any other parts such as fixation fittings (e.g. see JP-A-2004-6538 (p. 6, FIG. 1)).
In the technique of JP-A-2004-6538, through-hole lands are however disposed in end portions of fixation pads of the printed-wiring board to thereby prevent the peeling trouble from being caused by twisting stress. Accordingly, it is not always possible to provide through-hole lands in any printed-wiring board because of limitation in design of the printed-wiring board. In addition, the technique of JP-A-2004-6538 is not always suitable for design of a practical printed-wiring board because the technique cannot be applied to pads in portions using surface-mounted parts such as a memory connector.
Therefore, the present invention is achieved to solve the problem. The invention provides a printed-wiring board in which peeling of pads or lands applied to surface-mounted parts as well as DIP parts can be prevented without necessity of changing the configuration of the background-art printed-wiring board largely.